Imagine the Possibilities
Imagine the Possibilities Hitchin a Ride This text talks us about how did Greg Marshall developed his invention called Crittercam. He was inspired when he went diving and saw a shark that had a fish attached to himself. He wondered how would it be like if a shark had a camera where he could see if the animal's point of view. This invention helped a lot of of scientist to study how animals react at their own natural habitat. Greg started building the Critterccam in 1987, since then he started to put and take out parts so it would have everything it needs. Once he had a model, Greg started to test it in different types of places. Then he realized that the Crittercam had to not to bouyant, smooth and nearly weightles. The first animal Greg tried it on was a captive turtlein Central America. Luckily the invention was a success. Greg's next challenge was to discover how to attach the Crittercam to the animal so it would be safe for it. Since a clamp woud be easy for people to steal the cameras. So they developed a glue that was easy to attach as to remove it and it wouldn't leave traces in the animal´s feur. As we mention earlier this invention was a great help for scientists to know more about the acuatic environment. Here are some examples of discovers that the Crittercam made. The great white mistery it allowed them to know why sharks move their heads slowly. It's because they are hunting. In conclusion this invention had a long process but it was worth it. Now people know a lot more about ocean animals than they knew before. LAFFF It´s a ahort story, a tipe of fiction. Short storys are usually about people, things and events taht are not real and it has characters. LAFFF is about two kids and a machine that can only send you forward in time. At first we have the character of Angela, she admires one boy of her class, and here´s when she mentions Peter a very smart boy. One day she saw him in his garage with a shower stall and her curiosity got the better of her. When Peter found Angela sneaking his invention, he explained that the shower tall is a machine that can send you forward in time. At first she couldn´t believe it but after Peter brought a flower that could only bloom in June, she was amazed. Angela decided to ask him if she could use it to gos forward in time and steal the winning story for the writing conteste in her school. In the end she stole the story and when she came back in time she won the writing story but Angela felt very confuse because she realized that she would´ve won, even though she hadn´t stolen the story and she also felt very sad because she cheated. After that, she starts to feel better because she was able to develop a new friendship with Peter. Kids are invetors, too Earmuffs Chester Greenwood invented earmuffs in 1873 when he was only fifteen years old; he lived in Maine. Northeasterm winters are very cold and can be hard on your ears so he dicided to invent earmuffs, for his invention he took a piece of cuire and cloth pads. At first Chester´s friends thought his earmuffs looked weird but then they chnged their mind when they saw that Chester could stay outside and skate longer than they did. Soon Chester´s firnds wanted earmuffs yoo so he started making earmuffs and selling them. He also applied for a patent, Chester began manufacturing earmuffs and eventually became rich, famous and in Maine they celebrate Chester Greenwood Day each December. The prosthetic catch-and-throw device Josh Parson wanted to hel David Potter play baseball. David´s arms had been amputated but still he wanted to be on a Little League Team. David could do all the necessary moves except throw the ball. Josh design a specuial glove that would replace David´s lower right ar and hand. He first made a model of the glove out of paper and fit onto David´s arm. The invention worked! Josh´s invention drew so much attention, it appears on newspapers and TV shows. He also recieved a price. The all-in-one Washer/Dryer Reeba Daniel wanted to design an automatic rabbit feeder for her school invention project, but her tacher said that it was already invented so one day she thought about inventing a machne that could wash and dry clothes in one step. The washer could be on top of the dryer and have a trapdorr that opens when the drain cycle is complete, the clothes would drop into the dryer, making it start. Reeba didn´t make a working model of her invention because it would have cost thousands of dollars, instead she drew a diagram of her invention. Reeba´s invention won a prize at her school´s invention fair and also she won a prize from a national organization that included a trip to Washington D.C. Inventing to solve a problem An invention can solve a problem, or it can meet a certain need. Other inventions help people discover new things, people are always triyng to make life better. There are four steps to make an invention: Step 1: identify the need Whe you identify the need is when you find the reson of why you need that. Step 2: brainstorm possible solutions Is when you think a lot of possibles solutions to you need. Sometimes it comes on a flash, but sometimes it takes time and mental energy. Step 3: build a prototype You can think a prototype as a test model of an invention. It makes an idea real and make problems easier to spot. Step 4: test and revise THe invention is tested and the small changes are made to "fiine tune". Sometiimes this process can be used more than once. The evolutioon of a great idea It tells us how Sir Arthur C. Clarke thinks how there are three stages to peoples development: At first people would tell you that is a crazy idea, then they will say that it might worked and finally they will say it was a grat idea. This text mention the case of Tony Spear and how this three stages applied to his work. He had to made a way to ake a mission faster, better and cheaper. He tried a lot of things, and a lot of people told him that his ideas were a disaster. But finally he did it and his invention was a success.